Cemburu
by Sara Hikari
Summary: L cemburu karena tingkah Light. Please read n review..


Fanfic Death Note gy...

Moga aja suka..

Met baca

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takashi Obata

Title: Cemburu

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rated: T

Pair: LightL

Warning: Yaoi, Gaje, OOC

**Cemburu**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari yang sangat indah...

Cuaca cerah, angin juga terasa sejuk. Pokoknya hari yang perfect buat jalan. Terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Pemuda berambut coklat bernama Yagami Light memandang sang pujaan hati dengan tatapan menawan, penuh nafsu(?) eh maksudnya penuh cinta. Pujaan hatinya ternyata adalah...

Siapa lagi kalau bukan L..

Si cowok berambut hitam jabrik, punya style yang unik, mata panda yang bikin gregetan, pecinta makanan manis ini. Siapa yang nyangka ternyata mereka jadian juga?

"Light-kun..." panggil L dengan manja (belum pernah liat L manja)

"Apa sih sayang?" tanya Light sambil menggoda L yang membuat wajah L tersipu-sipu kayak sapu (wkwkw)

"Light-kun kita jalan-jalan yuk?"

Deg!

Light bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya berhenti mendadak dan dia tidak bernyawa.

(lho kalau gitu gimana ceritanya selesai?)

Maksudnya dia merasa kaget sekali dengan permintaan uke tersayangnya ini.

'Ngajak jalan pas hari gini? Gue ada janji ama orang. Eh lagi gak mau jalan ama L-chan.' batin Light menggebu-gebu (?) karena kaget atas permintaan L

"Light-kun?" panggil L sambil memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Light. Dengan tampang yang sangat tidak elit alias bego alias cengo yang terlihat dalam wajah Light sekarang. Benar-benar runtuh imagenya yang cool itu.

Light: Kok gue cengo gitu? Malu-maluin..

Author: Biarin, suka-suka gue... Back to story

"Light-kun..." panggil L seperti tadi hanya dengan nada suara yang lebih menggoda dari tadi yang membuat iman para seme runtuh (?)

Light tidak menjawab panggilan L dan tanpa disangka-sangka tanpa diduga-duga tanpa apa-apa (lho?) Light langsung mencium bibir L.

Author: Kyaa... So sweet sekali...^^

Light langsung mencium L. Cukup membuat L kaget setengah mati n setengah mateng (?). Kemudian L berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Light tapi dia tidak bisa karena Light sudah mengunci tangan L.

Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya (lho? masa ciuman selama itu?) maksudnya beberapa saat kemudian Light melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah uke tersayangnya.

"L-chan, gomenasai. Aku gak bisa ngajak kamu jalan hari ini." ujar Light mantap dan tak gentar (?)

L masih membatu karena tiba-tiba dicium oleh Light. Dia bisa merasakan bibirnya manis karena setelah ciuman dengan Light. Dia malah senyam-senyum gaje (dasar gila wkwk...*ditabok ama L*)

"Lain kali aja kita jalan ya?." Light kembali melontarkan usaha-usaha melawan penjajah eh maksudnya membuat L percaya kata-katanya (rayuan gombal).

"Iya deh Light-kun. Aku ngerti." ujar L polos sambil tersenyum menatap Light.

"Aku senang kamu ngerti." ujar Light tersenyum juga.

Padahal inner heartnya: Gampang amat gue kibulin tuh L-chan... wkwkw

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Ada urusan." Light bangkit dari kubur eh maksudnya dari bangkunya dan berjalan meninggalkan L sendiri.

"Hati-hati di jalan." ujar L yang bagaikan melepas suaminya bertahun-tahun dengan air mata yang bisa membanjiri kota (lebay...). L hanya menatap punggung Light sedikit gelisah tapi dia percaya pada Light. Percaya Light pergi hanya sebentar dan memang ada urusan penting yang harus Light selesaikan.

* * *

Sedangkan Light, begitu dia tengok kanan-kiri dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan eh tanda-tanda L, dia langsung loncat-laoncat gaje kayak orang gila yang baru kabur dari RSJ. (Light death glare ke author, author sweatdrop)

"Yes! Gak ada L-chan... Hahaha..." Light udah bener-bener kayak orang gila sekarang, udah loncat-loncat gaje ditambah pula ketawa gaje. Orang-orang yang melihatnya cuma bisa berkata dalam hati.

"Ya Tuhan ampuni cewek eh cowok itu." batin orang-orang melihat tingkah gaje Light

Setelah bergaje-gaje ria Light langsung kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Rencananya sih dia mau jalan-jalan sebentar ke mall.

Author: Gak apa-apa tuh Light?

Light: Maksudnya?

Author: Kan tadi lo bertingkah gaje tar ditangkap ama polisi lagi.

Light: WHAT? *death glare again*

Author: *swaetdrop di tempat*

Tidak jadi ke mall karena takut ditangkap polisi karena bertingkah gaje (maksud banget) Light kemudian jalan-jalan sebentar. Sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya gay, dia masih suka ama cewek. Tapi karena terhipnotis oleh aura kasih eh maksudnya aura L yang misterius dan imut bagai panda itu jadi suka deh (wkwk).

"Sekali-kali gue mau cari cewek. L-chan mah urusan belakangan." batin Light sambil terus berjalan, berjalan dan jatuh eh gak deh dia jalan n liat ada cewek cakep banget lagi jalan sendiri tidak jauh dari taman. "Wah ada cewek cakep tuh. Samperin ah..." Light berjalan menghampiri cewek itu, hatinya seneng bukan maen liat cewek cakep kayak gitu. (lebay)

Cewek berambut panjang pirang dengan baju ala gothic itu sedang jalan sendiri dan Light menghampirinya.

"Hai cewek, sendirian aja.." ujar Light sambil sedikit menggoda cewek itu. Cewek itu hanya terdiam sebentar menatap Light dengan heran.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sendiri?" tanya cewek itu polos

"Mau aku temenin?" tawar Light. Cewek itu hanya senyam-senyum aja, kayaknya dah terpengaruh dengan rayuan gombal Light. Light makin semangat godain cewek itu.

"Kamu manis banget.." ujar Light dengan serangan gombal yang pertama (wkwkw)

"Ah bisa aja.." ujar cewek itu malu-malu

Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat taman itu, dengan Ligt yag melancarkan rayuan-rayuan gombalnya dan cewek itu yang senyam-senyum aja. Kebenaran eh kebetulan Matt, cowok berambut merah yang selalu pake baju ala zebra ini melihat Light dan seorang cewek.

"Wah itu Light kan?" gumam Matt sambil mikir "Kok gak sama L sih malah sama cewek?"

Matt langsung nelpon L juga mengawasi Light dari kejauhan. Terlihat kalau Light sedang merayu cewek itu, Buktinya cewek itu senyum terus dan wajahnya sesekali memerah.

"Halo L." sapa Matt begitu L mengangkat teleponnya

"Ada apa Matt, tumben kamu nelpon saya?" tanya L tanpa curiga

"Duh kamu ini.. Kamu tahu Light pergi kemana?"

"Kenapa kamu tahu kalau Light-kun pergi? Dia kasih tahu kamu?"

"Bukan. Aku lagi liat dia kok."

"Oh gitu... Dia bilang ada urusan jadi dia pergi."

"Iya. Urusan ngerayu cewek."

"Ngerayu cewek?"

"Iya. Ini aku liat Light lagi ngerayu cewek tuh di taman."

"Gak mungkin. Light-kun bilang pergi ada urusan bukan ngerayu cewek."

"Ah kamu ini.. Lebih baik kamu segera ke taman dan kamu lihat apa yang terjadi."

"Kamu bakal nungguin saya?"

"Gaklah. Aku ada janji ama Mello jadi gak bisa temenin kamu. Hehe... Bye.." kemudian Matt memutuskan tali persaudaraan eh telponnya (maksud banget). L yang kebingungan itu percaya gak percaya pada ucapan Matt.

"Apa Light-kun selingkuh? Dia kan sudah punya aku." pikir L.

* * *

Kemudian L langsung menuju taman yang tadi diberi tahu Matt ada Light dan seorang cewek.

Benar saja.

L melihat Light dengan seorang cewek. Hatinya langsung panas, amarah memuncak dalam sanubarinya dan dia cemburu berat ama itu cewek. Bisa-bisanya deketin Light pas dia lagi tidak ada di sampingnya. Padahal dia sudah percaya pada Light, menyerahnya martabak eh martabatnya dan akan setia pada Light. Justru Light yang selingkuh. L bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka, dia mengawasi Light dengan aura-aura mistis(?)

"Light-kun..." gumam L kesal saking kesalnya L nyampe mau robek-robek itu semak-semak

Sedangkan Light..

Masih sibuk ngerayu cewek itu. Cewek itu juga genit banget dirayu mau aja (aku juga kalau dirayu Light mau, readers: gak ada yang nanya.)

Light merasa puas liat cewek itu klepek-klepek akan pesonanya(?). Buktinya cewek itu masih senyam-senyum gaje gitu dari pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Iyalah. Yang ngerayu dia siapa? Cowok paling ganteng, keren, cool, berkarisma, berwibawa yang bernama Yagami Light ini. Hahaha..." batin Light sambil tertawa gaje, tapi tidak mungkin dia tertawa nanti disangka gila. (wkwk)

Author: Wooo... Narsis sekali...

Light: Bodo amat. Suka-suka gue. Buktinya cewek itu klepek-klepek ama gue.

Author: Emang begitu ceritanya. Kalau gak nanti gak seru

"Kenalkan aku pria yang paling tampan ini, Yagami Light. Kamu?" Light memperkenalkan dirinya pada cewek itu dan tetap membawa rasa narsisnya. Cewek itu hampir mual mendengarnya, cewek itu tahu Light memang ganteng tapi tidak usah disebutin juga kali.

"A.. Amane Misa.." ujar Misa pelan

Sementara L, sudah merasa sangat panas. Muncul aura-aura mistis(?) lagi di sekitar L. Panda eyes miliknya berubah menyeramkan walau yang terlihat malah sebaliknya. Dia tidak suka Light ngerayu-rayu cewek itu.

"Light-kun!" L tambah kesal sampai-sampai semak-semak tempat dia sembunyi layu karena aura mistis L. (kalau layu nanti L ketahuan ngintip Light dong). Saking sebelnya L nyampe lempar buah strawberi yang ada di semak-semak itu.

Buk!

Begitu bukan bunyinya? (maksud)

Kepala Light tertimpa strawberi tadi. Keadaan itu sangat tidak elit bagi Light. Dia mencari-cari apa yang kira-kira melemparnya strawberi itu. 'Sial amat gue ketimpa strawberi, sungguh tidak elit.' batin Light sebal.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Misa pada Light

"Ah.. Tidak apa." jawab Light tersenyum semanis mungkin pada cewek itu. Saking manisnya dikerubuti semut (lho?) Cewek itu seakan-akan mau pingsan di tempat dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit (?)

"Huh... Senyum itu senyum Light-kun untukku." batin L kesal dan melempar banyak strawberi pada Light. Sesekali L juga makan strawberi itu.

"Manis." ujar L setelah memakan strawberi itu.

Author: L. Kamu masih sempet makan? Padahal seme kamu selingkuh. Ckck..

L: *masih asyik makan strawberi*

Author: *sweatdrop* Back to story

Tapi dia melihat Light masih ngerayu cewek itu dia kembali melempar strawberi-strawberi itu. Light berusaha menghindari serangan strawberi itu dan berhasil. Masih kesal L kemudian melempar semak-semak padanya, dan Light berhasil menghindar juga. L bahkan ingin ngelempar bangku taman itu agar mengenai wajah Light, tapi itu tidak mungkin (sadisnya..)

Kemudian L memberanikan diri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya (?) itu dan teriak kencang pada Light. Cukup kencang hingga terjadi gempa bumi (lebay).

"Light-kun!" teriak L kencang

"Wah... Light ada yang manggil kamu tuh." ujar Misa sambil melirik ke arah cowok berambut hitam jabrik, L.

"Hah?" Light langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan bertingkah lebay ala Sule. "L-chan?"

"L-chan?" tanya Misa heran

"Light-kun ngapain kamu ngerayu cewek itu?" tanya L kesal, muncul lagi aura mistis (?) tadi dari L.

"A... aku bisa jelaskan..." ujar Light sedikit terbata-bata

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih?" tanya Misa yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Light-kun ini. Dia semeku!" ujar L tegas dan tidak ragu akan kata-katanya

"HAH?" Misa jadi teriak gaje ketika L bilang Light itu semenya. Dunia seakan mau runtuh dengar teriakan Misa (lebay lagi) "Jadi kalian...?"

"Kami ini pacaran." ujar L lagi

Seketika itu Misa langsung kaget, kejang-kejang (gaklah) lebih tepatnya kaget setengah mati mendengar hal itu.

"Be... Benarkah itu Light?" tanya Misa

Light hanya menghela nafas terakhir eh nafas panjangnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Misa itu. L sudah memasang death glare pada Light, tapi death glare itu malah terlihat imut karena panda eyesnya. (wkwk)

"Itu benar Misa. Aku pacarnya." ujar Light pelan. Dalam hati mah dia nangis-nangis gaje. 'Huwaa.. L-chan kau menghancurkan semuanya..'

"Ternyata cakep-cakep kamu yaoi." ujar Misa yang perkataannya itu mengena banget bagi Light. Bener-bener mengena sampai serasa jantungnya tertusuk panah. (kasihan)

"Makanya kamu pergi dari Light-kun.." ujar L tegas dan memasang death glare ke Misa

"Iya, iya. Aku memang mau pulang, tapi sememu menghalangi jalanku tahu." ujar Misa juga tegas. "Bye Light. Moga kamu bahagia." dan Misapun berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Light hanya terpaku melihat Misa pergi. 'Misa jangan pergi. Huwaa..' batin Light, tapi tentu tidak mungkin dia bersikap murahan seperti itu hanya karena seorang cewek pergi meninggalkannya. Light masih menjungjung tinggi harga dirinya itu (ceelah). Lalu Light menoleh ke arah L yang berada di belakangnya, dia tidak menatap wajah L.

"Kamu tahu dari siapa aku ada disini?" tanya Light dingin

"Dari Matt." jawab L juga tidak kalah dingin

"Lalu yang lempar-lempar strawberi dan semak itu juga kamu?"

"Iya."

"Terus kenapa kamu nyuruh Misa pergi?"

"Aku gak suka lihat kamu deket-deket ama dia Light-kun. Aku cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

Lalu suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi sangat hening. Light merasa sedikit kesal, dan L terlihat puas karena Light tidak ngerayu cewek itu lagi. Lightpun menoleh ke arah L dan tiba-tiba langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada L dan menciumnya. Untung lagi gak ada fujoshi dan fudanshi nyasar, kalau ada dah bakal diambil tuh foto Light cium L. L langsung kaget, dia ingin mendorong tubuh Light tapi tenaga Light lebih besar darinya hingga dia hanya bisa diam dan menerima ciuman itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Light melepaskan ciumannya itu dan menatap wajah L.

"Kamu manis kalau cemburu." ujar Light pelan

"Light-kun bohong." ujar L tidak menatap wajah Light

"Aku tidak bohong L-chan. Aku serius."

"Kenapa kamu ngerayu cewek tadi?"

"Ayolah L-chan. Aku cuma bercanda."

Bercanda?

Entah kenapa hanya kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran Light. Tapi dia tulus mencintai L. Kemudian Light jongkok di hadapan L dan memegang tangan kiri L kemudian menciumnya lembut. Seketika wajah L memerah karena tindakan Light.

"Aku mencintaimu L. Bukan Misa." ujar Light lembut

"Ba.. Baiklah..." Lpun percaya akan kata-kata Light (masih aja percaya). "Tapi kamu janji tidak selingkuh lagi."

"Iya."

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan pulang dan meninggalkan taman itu. 'Sungguh uke

yang posesif.' batin Light. Tapi dia memang mencintai L apa adanya.

END

Selesai juga...

Wah aneh, gaje dan ooc nih wkwk..

Maklum tw2 dpt aja ide nulis ini.

Maaf qlo krng memuaskan..

Please review...


End file.
